


Ankhseram, God of Life and Death

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Souls in jars [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Ankhseram, God of Life and Death

\- Did father do that? - asked a girl, kneeling in the ground, at the side of Wendy's body.

\- Probably - answered a boy wearing a black cape -. I didn't take their souls yet.

 

Completely understanding those words, the girl used magic on Wendy and the others. As soon as they woke up, they checked their bodies.

 

\- You won't find the wounds you're searching - said the girl.

\- Who are you? - asked Erza.

\- My name is Life, goddess of the life. He's Death, my brother.

\- Acnologia is still alive - said Death.

 

He was right. Acnologia was conscious, and coughing some blood.

 

\- That monster... - said Acnologia -. He's worst... Than me...

\- Life, resurrect the others and heal Acnologia - said Death, walking away.

\- Where are you going? - asked Life.

\- Isn't it obvious? To stop our father. Take care, Life.

 

Life nooded. If Death wasn't scary enough, he became scarier. The little flesh and skin he had in his body disappeared, and turned him into a living skeleton. He left leaving a purple cloud behind him. Life purified the cloud.

 

\- That's Death's miasma - explained Life -. Only appears when he enters in full power.

\- Won't damage the others? - asked Wendy.

\- He will become normal when he arrives in Magnolia. No one will be hurt.

 

As Life was saying that, she resurrected Anna and Ichiya, and healed Acnologia's wounds.

 

\- I recovered your arm, the one you lost - said Life -. Was easy to find. I hope your daughter doesn't get mad at me.

\- My daughter? - asked Acnologia.

\- She wasn't born when all happened. There are some surprises waiting for you if we can save the world from my father.

\- And who's your father? - asked Anna.

\- Ankhseram, god of Life and Death.

 

Everyone froze at that confession. The person they saw was the same that cursed Zeref and Mavis. Ankhseram itself.

 

\- But... He was... - said Wendy completely scared.

\- He's crazy - said Life -, and always at his full power. He only listens to Death.

\- But he's really that tall? - asked Erza.

\- 6 meters tall, and his hair is even longer. No one ever saw his body. Some gods think that he's a woman with a male voice. But no one could ever confirm it.

\- My daughter... - murmured Acnologia.

 

Everyone looked at him. He was looking at his left arm. To the rings and bracelets in it, to be exact.

 

\- That's right. I was married, and I had children. I completely forgot about it.

\- But first, you have to save your children - said Life.

\- What!?

\- My father won't stop until he has his collection complete. Collection of souls.

\- Which souls remain?

\- One of the cursed one's child and, if he really wants that, their parents.

\- We must protect them! - yelled Erza -. Who are they!? We have to find them quick!

\- They don't need protection - said Acnologia -. They can defend themselves very well, right Life?

 

Life looked at him and nooded. Acnologia was smiling, a calm and secure smile no one ever saw before.

 

\- What we have to do is free their souls. Where does Ankhseram keep them?

\- In his office, in the God's world - answered Life -. It's not an easy place to arrive, and Death is the only one besides of him that can move easily in the God's realm.

\- I don't think Death can help us with arriving there, if he's the only one who can stop Ankhseram.

\- Why does it seem like your head is on the earth? - asked Anna.

 

Acnologia pushed her. Anna didn't say anything when she saw that playful smile in Acnologia's face. She knew that was himself again.

 

Suddenly, an explosion happened. Everyone that was in Magnolia flew in their direction because of the expansive wave, but stopped in the air. Wendy looked Acnologia.

 

\- Was you? - asked Wendy.

\- That's what you can do with wind magic - answered Acnologia -, with enough training, of course.

 

Carefully, Acnologia took them on the ground, next to the others. Life and Wendy healed the wounds of everyone, and Life resurrected if needed. Erza explained the situation to everyone. Also, everyone kept an eye on Acnologia, who was looking in the explosion's direction.

 

\- So, that's Acnologia? - asked Gray.

\- Something in his mind changed when Life mentioned his daughter - answered Erza -. I don't think he's dangerous now.

\- Life, open a portal now - requested Acnologia -. Ankhseram is blind. Death cut his eyes.

\- Will take him five minutes to recover his eyesight, and he won't hurt Death for that. It's the only moment we can do it.

 

Life opened a portal the the god's realm. Acnologia approached to her.

 

\- Before you go, I have to tell you a thing - said Life -. Except Ankhseram and Death, every other god has to enter for the entrance, unless we go with one of them. My father did something cruel in there. A labyrinth, with traps. And everyone is mortal in it, so be careful.

\- What kind of traps? - asked Lucy.

\- Your loved ones, saying the most hurtful things, based on bad things you did, and making them even worse than they were. Also, don't touch the walls. Never touch the walls.

\- I'm going too, if it's okay.

\- It is - said Acnologia, petting Lucy's head -. Anyone else wants to come?

 

No one said a word. No one wanted to go with Acnologia.

 

\- Ok, let's go.

\- Good luck - said Life.

 

Acnologia nooded and crossed the portal first. Lucy followed him. Life closed the portal.

 

\- They will be fine, I know - said Anna -. Seeing the slayer king in his old self... That brought me memories from old times.

\- What old times? - asked Wendy.

\- From when I was a child. He used to take care of me.

 

No one asked anything about that, but they knew they could trust Anna.


End file.
